stuffed_the_real_beginfandomcom-20200213-history
The Office
Stuffed: The Real Begin= The Office is one of the locations of Frederick's Pizza and Games Place in Stuffed: The Real Begin. Appearance It has the same layout as the original office from Five Nights at Freddy's, except that it features plushies of the main animatronics, a different "Celebrate" poster, a paper plate figure, two posters and a Fredbear's family Dinner leaflet. Trivia * One of the posters (the one with a boy) feature the character of Seyuu Chiba from the manga "Yankee kun to Megane chan" also called "Flunk Punk Rumble", ironically it wouldn't exist at the time since the moment it was serialized in 2006. * The eyes on the ceiling belongs to the Strongman. * The poster that future a group of manga characters is indeed the cover of the creator's Italian Book "Alfredo" that is a somekind of Medieval "Naruto" except that it make reference to tons of other series and to the author itself, wich ironically is the main antagonist. |-|Stuffed 2= The Office is one of the locations of Fedetronic's Burger Kingdom in Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's. - Return of Fedetronic= The Office is one of the locations of Pup's Italian Restaurant in Stuffed 2: Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic. - }} |-|Gallery= Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's officewindowlight.png|The Office with the window light on. officedoorlight.png|The Office with the left door light on. Officewindowfedetronic.png|Fedetronic looking at the player through the window from the office (Version 1). officewindowlucatronic.png|Lucatronic looking at the player through the window from the office. officewindowjadie.png|Jadie looking at the player through the window from the office. 48451 101110 orig (1).png|Pup looking at the player through the window from the office. Officewindowfrederick.png|Frederick looking at the player through the window from the office. officewindowlucky.png|Lucky looking at the player through the window from the office. officewindowheleonore.png|Heleonore looking at the player through the window from the office. Officewindowstrongman.png|The Strongman looking at the player through the window from the office. Fedeold1.png|Fedetronic at the left door of the office (Version 1). Fedeoffice.png|Fedetronic at the left door of the office (Version 2). Lucaoffice.png|Lucatronic at the left door of the office. Jadieoffice.png|Jadie at the left door of the office. Pup5.png|Pup at the left door of the office. Officemonster.png|The Black Beast of Fun at the left door of the office. Fred4.png|Frederick at the left door of the office. Lucky4.png|Lucky at the left door of the office. Hele5.png|Heleonore at the left door of the office. Stronk4.png|The Strongman at the left door of the office. Office (2).png|Frederick in the office. Office (1).png|Lucky in the office. Office (3).png|Heleonore in the office. Office.png|The Strongman in the office. Stuffed 2: Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic officecentrallight.jpg|The Office with the flashlight shone on the hallway. officeventslight.jpg|The Office with the vent light on. officewindowlight.jpg|The Office with the window light on. Officecentralpup.jpg|Pup down the office hall. Officeventsjadie.jpg|Jadie 2.0 in the office's vent. Officewindowtiger.jpg|Tigerlight in the office's window. Officecentraltiger.jpg|Tigerlight down the office hall. Officewindowstrong.jpg|The Strongman in the office's window. Officecentralstrongman.jpg|The Strongman down the office hall. Officepup.jpg|Pup in the office. Officejadie.jpg|Jadie 2.0 in the office. Officemonster-1.png|The Black Beast of Fun in the office. Officetiger.jpg|Tigerlight in the office. Officestrongman.jpg|The Strongman in the office. Officeplaguetronic.jpg|Plaguetronic in the office. Helenore when jumpscares you.jpg|a frame of Helenore's Jumpscare Screen Shot 2015-03-01 at 11.50.58 AM.png Webp.net-gifmaker (61).gif|Pup's Jumpscare Webp.net-gifmaker (60).gif|Frederick's Jumpscare Webp.net-gifmaker (58).gif|Frederick's Jumpscare with Pup FIVENIGHTSATFREDDYS.EXE 0x39FC4271.png|the Stongman's texture in the office FIVENIGHTSATFREDDYS.EXE 0x306DC49E.png|Helenore at the door 10Bonnie.png|Lucky at the door Category:Locations Category:Stuffed: The Real Begin Category:Stuffed: The Real Beginning Remastered Category:Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's Category:Stuffed 2: Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic Category:Stuffed 2: Episode 2 - The Real End Category:Gordon Arc Category:Fedetronic Arc